


Goodbye, Peter

by orphan_account



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, movie!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Peter Parker through the eyes of Gwen Stacy. What if after a while the Radioactive Spider-bite back fired and did more harm than good for Peter. Movie!verse. Sad. Features the Avengers. Stony. Superhusbands. Superfamily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Peter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry for the sad. I hope you don't hate me for it. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Review to make my day a happy one.

Diary,

He was doing fine, just fine. And then. And then.

I don't know what to do. I don't know how I can let him go. I patched him up all those times. He was just fine. He said he has a healing factor like his Pops. That was why he never worried about getting a black eye; it would always be gone before the next morning at school.

So why isn't he getting better now. Why won't he wake up?

 

Diary,

I asked Mom if I could say at the Tower at the moment. She just nodded. It's only been two months since Daddy...Since I saw him.

I was supposed to go straight from the Tower to school; that was one of the conditions of staying here, but I don't think anyone here will grass on me, and even if they did I don't think Mom will push the issue at this point.

I went to see Bruce in his lab today. He has hardly left it since Peter came to find him a few nights back. He has all the equipment here to run a full analysis on him, find out what's wrong. Fix him. I make sure to take him some food. He looks gaunt as I enter, a little voice in the back of my head reminding me that I probably look worse. I couldn't care less.

He hasn't really slept, none of us have, we just sit with Peter.

"Any news?" I asked

"Well, I can't be sure yet. But it doesn't look so good." Bruce said, glancing over his shoulder at me, swinging around a screen for me to see.

"These are scans of his DNA. This is one from a sample I took when he came to tell me about his new powers. That was about a week after the bite." The scan showed some DNA, mostly normal looking, with from what I could see, only a few differences from the norm that was displayed next to it "Further scans revealed that the real difference was that instead of the standard 23 pairs of chromosomes for humans, Peter had 25 pairs. The mutation had caused all of his cells to generate and extra couple of pairs of chromosomes. I looked at the structure, and it turned out that the radiation in the spider that bit Peter was passed on to only those two pairs of chromosomes. It was stable at the time. The mutation had been complete."

Here Bruce sighed, bringing up another set of scans. These were different, I could see that straight away, some of the links holding the two backbones together had broken away and some were disintegrating before my eyes. I looked over at Bruce hoping the fear didn't show itself in my eyes "As you can see these are most definitely no longer stable. I took another look at the chromosomes and" he brought them up "the extra two pairs are starting to decay, sending out harmful radiation as they go." Bruce took a deep breath "That radiation is now slowly poisoning him from the inside."

The tears began rolling down my face, "Have you told Steve or Tony yet?" Bruce shook his head.

I ran. I ran to your bedroom, Peter. I wanted to be left alone. But I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't sit in the medical centre with your Dads, me knowing and them not. Not yet.

I know you, Petey. You're a fighter. You'll pull through. You always do. Pull through for me.

 

Diary,

Peter can't be dying. He opened his eyes and even sat up today, a little weak, but he was eating and joking around and everything. That's what I want to think. But there was pain behind his eyes, the same pain that was in the eyes of Bruce when I looked over at him. He saw me looking and smiled a watery smile, shaking his head sadly. I knew what that meant. He's not getting better. This is the beginning of the end.

Steve and Tony don't know yet.

 

Diary,

Bruce told Peter's Dads this morning.

Tony told him he had always been a shit scientist and he didn't want to see him. He should leave the Tower and not come back. Steve managed to make Tony see that it wasn't Bruce's fault. Tony apologised to Bruce, voice cracking, and walked off before we could see any tears fall.

 

Diary,

Peter was awake again today. It was just me there when he woke up. He wasn't making much sense. In the end he got the point across that I should get up on his hospital bed next to him and stay there until I was told to leave. I felt kinda guilty. It was supposed to be his bad, and it wasn't that big besides. He was being pretty insistent.

In the end I got in, climbing in in front of you so you can pull me into your lap. Just the same as always.

I ended up sleeping there for the night. I think that Steve came to visit at one point, but he didn't stay.

 

Diary,

Bruce is pretty sure it's radiation poisoning at this point, he took another blood sample and it's worse. Peter is showing all the symptoms. Bruce says if he continues to deteriorate at this pace he has about four days left.

 

Diary,

Today you had a push of what Bruce said was last strength. I think you know that you are going soon. You said you wanted to visit some people before you died. Initially we thought you meant people from school and stuff.

You didn't you asked for someone to go out and get five bunches of flowers.

Pepper came back with bunches of pale blue tea roses.

You got Tony to call a chauffeur and directed him towards the cemetery. We had brought you a wheelchair but you refused to use it, saying you weren't dead yet.

First were your parents, I know you don't really remember them too well, but you always go and visit them on the day of their death and their wedding anniversary anyway. Two bunches of flowers went next to their small, shared grave. Their bodies were never found.

Next was a surprise. My Dad. You left a letter with the bunch of flowers at his grave. You put them both next to the flowers that I had left last week.

Last were your Aunt May and Uncle Ben, you put the remaining two bunches of flowers at the headstones. It was a cold day so we couldn't stay long but you talked to them like you always do, asking them how they are. You kissed each headstone as we left, whispering something we couldn't hear.

We could all see you were in agony after being up this long, with Bruce warning that the physical activity would raise the pulse and circulate the radiation faster around your body. You let Steve carry you back to the car, Tony holding your hand.

 

Diary,

Bruce thinks today is Peter's last day. Peter doesn't really know what is happening anymore, as Bruce has had to put his Morphine levels up. It doesn't really help.

I just want to stop him hurting.

 

Diary,

I don't want to be left alone. I know that is selfish. I can't be here without you.

 

Peter,

Death is a funny thing. You would think that I could feel that you were no longer in the world, but it feels just the same as it always did. Except for that moment when I turn around, to show you something, share a joke, and you are no longer there to laugh with me.

We had your funeral today, and I only turned up last minute. I didn't really want to go. Flash and all the people from school were there, being fake and making speeches saying they were going to miss their 'best buddy'.

I stood at the back and watched. I wore that dress you love. The blue and orange one. The one from our first date.

I managed to smuggle your mask into your pocket before you were cremated.

I haven't really moved back in with Mom yet either. I'm living at the Tower now, I don't know how long for, but Tony and Steve said that I could have your room. I sleep there sometimes, but most of the time I use a guest room. It feels cold in your room.

Your Dads are being really kind. I can see that they really loved you, even if you guys didn't have long together. I don't know if they will ever get over you.

The Avengers went back to your grave in full costume the day after you died. I think they thought you might be watching and were trying to make you laugh. Pepper, Happy and I tagged along. We all put a bunch of different coloured tea roses on your grave. It looks sort of like a mini meadow now.

I don't know what else to say, Pete.

I guess the only thing left to say is; goodbye. And that I love you.

See you soon, Petey.

Gwen


End file.
